


Not a Stereotype

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i wrote this in a hurry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marcel and Y/N but Y/N is Louis.I took inspiration from an imagine.
Relationships: Marcel/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	Not a Stereotype

Stereotypes clearly didn’t fit Louis. He wasn’t a nerd or a cheerleader or even a jock. He was smart but not too smart, he was good at football but of course an American school didn’t have that and he didn’t truly care about any other types of sports. Oh, and he was gay; that really did not fit any classic American high school stereotype.

Today was a Tuesday, a fairly normal day with all the boring classes with the same old people. With those thoughts he walked inside his first classroom with a minute to spare before the bell rang. Mrs. Cornwall taught Geography (horribly if you ask any of the students) which was the first lesson of the day.

“Alright, students. Please settle down, today we have a new student with us. Marcel if you could come up and introduce yourself, please.” She said.

Louis looked up and saw a timid boy making his way over to the front of the class. He was wearing huge glasses that somehow highlighted his forest coloured eyes. His hair was pulled up into a quiff and lips were bitten red. He was also wearing quite unusual clothes, Louis didn’t even know how to describe them.

“Huh, loser.” Jasper whispered. He was quite popular, and for some reason he and his small army of followers bullied all the new kids. Clearly this Marcel guy was their new target. Poor kid. Perhaps Louis would befriend him, Liam and Zayn wouldn’t mind an addition to their group.

Marcel gave a brief introduction and walked back to his seat. Unfortunately Jasper decided to put his feet in Marcel’s way at the last moment so he tripped, making Jasper and his friends laugh hysterically.

The rest of the lesson went by quickly and Louis left the room as soon as the bell rang. However he waited outside to talk to Marcel. Louis figured he could show the new kid around.

“Marcel? Hi.” The boy in question jumped obviously not expecting someone to talk to him.

“Oh, uhh hi” he said in a timid voice.

“I’m Louis! Would you mind if I showed you around?” Louis chirped, a small inviting smile on his face. Louis immediately swung his arm around Marcel’s shoulder when he replied in the affirmative.

The two boys walked down the hallway with Louis chattering excitedly and Marcel quietly humming along to his words.

They parted when they came to Marcel’s next classroom and Louis went out to the gym.

Louis didn’t see Marcel again for the next few periods or at lunch break, he wasn’t too worried of course. Marcel had a different schedule obviously, they probably wouldn’t cross paths too often.

He was lost in his thoughts, head down, eyebrows furrowed and walking unconsciously to his next class. Suddenly he bumped into a warm body.

The warm body was Marcel who had his head hidden by his hands. ~~(A/N: oooh alliteration, my English Literature will be proud)~~ His lip was bleeding and his glasses lay shattered, Louis let out an involuntary gasp.

“Please, stop hurting me. I’ll do anything, just please stop.” Marcel whispers brokenly.

“I won’t hurt you. C’mon let’s go to the nurse.” Louis says softly, putting a hand on Marcel shoulder and pulling him up. Marcel leans on Louis and they walk together to the nurse’s office. Marcel kisses Louis on the cheek, whispering a small thanks. And Louis’ heart definitely does not skip a beat. J

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or comment so I know its not horrible :)


End file.
